


Milkshakes and Fries

by SPENCERR31D (benjaminfinns)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Milkshake and fries, This was an excuse to do my favorite troupe, pls be nice, this is my first reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminfinns/pseuds/SPENCERR31D
Summary: in which spencer gets shot and you chastise him.(aka my excuse to write the whole cleaning wounds and looking into each other's eyes troupe hehe)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Milkshakes and Fries

You knew how dangerous being out on the field could be, especially since you and your partner, Spencer Reid, were chasing a serial killer through a big, open field. Not the best place for a serial killer to hide in, but it worked for him. But you hadn’t worn the right shoes for an on-foot chase throughout the plains of Oklahoma, so things were a bit difficult for you. But not Reid, while he was lanky and awkward, he managed to catch up with the killer, standing behind him with a gun aimed at him. 

You tried to catch up to the two men, but you heard a bang. From a gun. You searched around frantically for who had been shot — it was Spencer. It was just his arm, but you almost had a heart attack. You regained your composure as you shot the unsub in the knee, alerting the rest of your team that the unsub had been apprehended but Reid was injured. 

“Y/N, I’m fine, really,” Spencer groaned, clutching his bleeding arm. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” 

You rolled your eyes as you crouched down beside the injured doctor, “Reid, shut up. You were shot, you idiot.” 

Reid winced as you applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. You and Reid both have had your fair share of injuries, but it was never easy to see your good friend hurt right in front of you. But luckily, the paramedics came quick and stitched him up quickly. The young doctor looked bored as the medics were checking his vitals again. 

“Really, I’m fine,” Reid whined as you looked on with a smug smile. “I’m a doctor, trust me!” 

You stifled a laugh as the doctor whined like a child. He was always so sure he was fine, that no one should fuss over him. As you walked over, the medics walked away to give you some time with him. 

“Reid, you’re not a cut-people-open doctor, you’re a I-like-learning-so-much-I-spent-most-of-my-life-in-college doctor,” you teased and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder of his uninjured arm. 

“You know, the cut-people-open doctors spend a lot of time in universities too, but they spend even more time learning outside of the schools,” Reid explained, one of your favorite things about him. 

You rolled your eyes, giving him a soft smile. “Hush. If you keep whining, I won’t treat you to a milkshake once they release you.” 

Now that got him to shut up for a few minutes. The rest of the team came over to check on Reid, teasing him about getting shot the same way you did. You couldn’t stop smiling as you stared at him, watching his hands as he ran them through his lovely brown hair, watching his lips move as he chatted away.

…Okay, you can admit, you had a bit of a crush on him. But you couldn’t help it! Somehow, in your time working with him, you found yourself falling for the rambling, goofy, awkward man. Spencer Reid had somehow charmed you into falling for him, but you weren’t sure if he felt the same way. 

You were whisked out of your thoughts by Reid himself tapping your forehead, “Y/N, can we get that milkshake now?” 

“Of course, Doc,” you gave him a soft smile as you led him to the FBI’s van you drove over here. “Did Hotch give us the okay?” 

Reid had a bit of a mischievous look to his face, “If we hurry, we don’t need his okay.” 

You gave a girlish giggle as you snuck away to the van, Reid closely in tow. The two of you drove off, the team somehow unaware of your disappearance. Reid noticed a diner when the team first arrived to the town, so with his instructions, that’s where you headed. The diner was quiet at this time of night, few patrons and few workers. It was just you and Reid, sitting across from each other in a booth. You kept glancing down at his large hands, you glanced at his beautiful eyes. He was too pretty for his own good, and yet he didn’t really seem to realize it or do anything about it. He could have girls eating out of the palm of his hand if he wanted to. Hell, he could have you eating out of the palm of his hand if he wanted to. 

“Y/N,” Reid pulled you back to reality. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing, I’m just spacing out,” you gave him a reassuring smile as you looked at the diner’s menu. 

“Not true, you’re doing that thing you do when you think,” Reid started. “The thing with your lips.” 

You tilted your head, a ghost of a smile on your face. “What thing with my lips?” 

“Normally, people only bite one part of their lips, and chew on it,” Reid explained. “But you take two parts from the middle of your lips and bite, and it makes your mouth look funny.” 

You chuckled, he was right, you had a habit of doing that when you thought. “Okay, you have a point. I’m just thinking about stuff, nothing serious.” 

Spencer didn’t seem too convinced but he wasn’t going to push you any further. Thankfully so, as the waitress came to your table to get your orders. He ordered a strawberry milkshake, and you got a chocolate one with a side of fries to dip in the shake. It was your favorite treat, if we’re being honest. 

The two of you had a simple conversation while waiting for your treats, talking about nothing special in particular. But you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at his wounded arm. The medics gave him some stitches that would help the healing process, but you were worried nonetheless. He’d been through a lot worse than this so you had no reason to worry. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Reid muttered, gently placing a large hand over yours. “Stop worrying about me, you know I’ll be fine.” 

You let out a heavy sigh, smiling up at your friend. “I know, but I still worry about you when you get hurt. I worry about everyone, Spence, you know that.”

He let out a chuckle, “Yes, I am well aware. But stop that. I’ll go pay for our stuff and we can go back to the hotel so Hotch doesn’t murder us or something.” 

You started to protest as Reid slipped out of the booth to pay for the milkshake and fries, but quickly gave up. You picked up the keys and waited near the door for him to finish paying. He strode over to you with his long, lanky legs and held the door open like the true gentleman he was. You hopped back into the driver’s seat and took off towards the motel Hotchner had booked for the case. The team was nowhere to be found, probably slinked off to the nearest bar to relieve their stress — similar to you and Reid but neither of you were really drinkers. 

“Okay, Doc,” You sighed as you approached your door to the room you shared with Emily. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

Reid bit his bottom lip (god, that drove you crazy), hesitating to speak, “Actually, do you think you could help me clean up the stitches? The medics said I needed to clean it whenever I got back to the motel, so…” 

You felt the warm rush of blood on your ears and cheeks. “Uh, yeah, sure, I don’t, uh, see why not.” 

Reid smiled as he led you to his motel room he shared with Morgan. You prayed that he didn’t notice your blush or stuttering but you know he had noticed. He noticed everything. Mostly everything. 

After Reid unlocked the door and cut the lights on, he sat on the bed with his sleeve rolled up above the gunshot wound. “My rubbing alcohol and cotton pads are in the bathroom, shouldn’t be hard to miss.” 

“Gotcha.” 

You made your way to the small bathroom with horrible fluorescent lighting. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, noticing the blush rising to your face and ears once again. Why are you so nervous? You had been with Spencer in a hotel room alone before, thanks to the one time you were “forced” to room together during a case (you suspected Emily and JJ had something to do with it). But something about tonight felt different for some reason. You shook off your worries as you retrieved the necessary supplies to help clean up Spencer’s wound. 

“Got it!” You hummed as you approached the bed. “Gimme that arm.” 

Spencer groaned as he lifted his arm towards you, wincing a bit. You moistened a cotton round with the alcohol, grabbing Spencer’s forearm with your empty hand. 

“This is gonna sting, so don’t be a baby about it,” You warned as you started dabbing around the wounds. 

“Ah!” Spencer winced, gritting his teeth. 

You rolled your eyes and continued doing what you were doing. “I clearly remember saying ‘Don’t be a baby’, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah…” he pouted a little, making him look like a puppy dog. 

“Well, if someone hadn’t gotten themselves shot, you wouldn’t have to be dealing with this,” You playfully chided as you looked at his soft eyes, glancing down quickly at his pouted lips. 

He huffed as you chuckled and continued making sure the whole area was clean. You couldn’t help but keep glancing at his lips, they were such a lovely shape and shade. It drove you crazy with how much you wanted to kiss him. You, like, desperately wanted to kiss him. 

“Y/N?” Spencer questioned, voice barely above a whisper. “Is everything okay?” 

“Not really,” you breathed out. “There’s just…a lot on my mind.” 

You felt his hand suddenly on your cheek, his thumb slowly brushing your face. He pulled you closer to his face, your breaths mingling together. Spencer looked up into your eyes, a sparkle of…something in his. 

“Is it…okay if I kiss you?” Spencer whispered, looking down at your lips and back to your eyes. 

You gave a hasty nod. He pulled you even closer, placing his lips softly on your own. His other hand made his way to the back of your neck, causing you to straddle his legs. The kiss was soft and tender. It was perfect. 

He was the first to pull away, a sheepish grin on his face to complement the pale blush on his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just…couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t apologize, idiot,” You muttered and pulled him in for another kiss. 

This kiss was quickly interrupted by a Derek Morgan swinging the door open, “Oh-ho, pretty boy! Emily, you owe me $10!” 

Spencer glared at the man at the door, forehead pressed against yours as you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first fanfic I have written in..literal years. its also my first reader-insert and idk if I'll be writing more but comments are greatly appreciated! follow my Tumblr if u want too (mermaidpill)


End file.
